Mobile media devices provide many functions, such as a mobile phone capability, email device capability, web browser capability, and/or music player capability, for example. Mobile media devices generally have speaker outputs to produce sound that can be heard by a user of the device. The speakers of these devices can provide sound output for a variety of purposes, such as a phone conversation, music, news, and/or talk radio, for example.
Traditional speakers embedded within mobile media devices often fail to provide adequate sound quality and/or volume, and they typically direct sound in a manner inconsistent with the goal of providing maximal audio power transmission to the mobile media device user's ears. These deficiencies generally have not been addressed by the prior art, with a few exceptions.
Earphones and/or earbuds, or other separate accessory speaker systems, are sometimes used to provide different sound superior to speakers incorporated within the mobile media device. However, each of these alternatives have significant drawbacks.
Earphones/earbuds or separate accessory speaker systems can detract from the convenience of mobile media device usage. Earphones/earbuds require insertion into a user's ears, which may be undesirable or inappropriate, as in the case of multiple listeners, for example.
Furthermore, separate accessory speaker systems may not be desired, as they are often bulky and therefore do not easily afford a user the opportunity to be mobile. Even with regard to smaller accessory speaker systems that can be attached to the mobile media device for easy transport, the operation of such accessory speakers still requires extra energy, thereby increasing the user's power needs further.